Emmie's prank
by brichan16
Summary: Here ya go Autumn!
1. Chapter 1

SO!

I was on my way to class this morning after talking to Tay, and I only have like three minutes left to get in the classroom. But, that's ok, it was only right around the corner. No sooner do I turn the corner, I pretty much, literary, run into this guy.

So, it's early morning, my arms are full of a project I have to turn in, and, let's face it, HE FLAT OUT SCARED ME!

So, he was helping me pick up my stuff (YES! I DROPPED IT, and I had NO idea there would actually be someone in that school that would have enough manners to help a young lady pick up her fallen items...

young lady AHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

throws a death glare at other self

eep)

ANYWAY! before I was so RUDELY INTERUPED! glare

He was helping me out with my stuff, and asked me if I drew this. Apparently my notebook had fallen open, and knowing me, my notebooks tend to be full of doodles.

smile!

I nod my head, he gives a quick nod, murmurs an apology, and walks off. After handing me back my notebook first, though. So, yeah. It was kinda weird.

Then, later, 'Ria and I (happy), go to the library to check out some books.

(They have this HUGE manga section and me and 'Ria have been going through all the series we find interesting. The librarians pretty much know us by now and have officially stopped stamping our books because they know we will return them by the end of the day or first thing tomorrow.)

Anyway (again), we went to the library to pick up some new books and I see the same guy in there. I was a little shocked, don't know why though. Maybe because he was in the MANGA SECTION! But he was talking to a couple of girls so that might explain it. So that was weird.

THEN AT LUNCH! I was sitting with 'Ria and Jennifer and we were playing our daily game of Dundunnuhnuh!... Palace.

So we were playing that, and the formation at out table goes with 'Ria sitting across from Jennifer and I'm sitting on Jennifer's left. Same formation, everyday. But it works...

Anyhey, we were getting ready to play our next round when he comes and SITS DOWN AT OUR TABLE! He sat down next to 'Ria which put him RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! So he sits down, says his hello's and tells me he's sorry for running into me this morning.

Ok, now let me tell you a little what he looks like, since by then I was able to get a decent look at him. He has long, kind of a light dirty blond color hair that reaches the base of his neck. From what I saw, his eyes looked to be kind of a greenish color. (A blond guy with green eyes. Go figure!) But, yeah. The thing that caught my eye most was (NOT THE HAIR! Surprisingly) but the fact that he had a pair of glasses on top of his head. Not like sunglasses or anything, but like reading glasses.

I kind of do that shrug thing and tell him it was ok.

Then he offers a hand and asks me for my name. I tell him mine and the others, and he shakes my hand (with a FIRM hand grip) and tells us his name is Christopher, but all his friends call him Frey. Me and 'Ria kinda give each other this weird look and he explains that his friend, Crystal, started that because she claims he looks like Frey out of the Alice 19th series. (yes, it's anime...) but it was kinda funny because 'Ria had just finished that series and I was about half-way through starting it. It was just sort of ironic. (Personally, I think he looks more like Sasame off of Pretear, But I know You DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE RIGHT!)

It was just kinda weird...

Before he left, he said he really likes the picture I drew, but I don't know which one he's even talking about so yeah...

Interesting day...

So, the deal with Frey (Chris), I saw him today during first break, in the library!

smile

Yeah, we said our hi's and he introduced me and 'Ria to his friends Crystal and Alice.

It was kinda weird, for some reason, I find myself able to talk to him. He's seems fun, kind of like Tay when I first met him. He said the first hi, then it just kinda snowballed from there.

Anyway (that seems to be my favorite word in these emails)

We were discussing the different books we've read (he surprisingly knows some very interesting ones like: Companions of the night, and he's reading #5 of the Warefarer Redemption series. Funny, I'm looking for that book) But we were just talking about some of the different books we've read.

It was cool.

Then, before we leave the library and head back to class, he hands me a piece of paper and asks me to read it when I got back to class.

So I did.

It's in my bag, which is in the car right now, but I'll try to remember what it said.

It said something like:

I hope he didn't mind what he was doing. It was a little out of his character. He's normally the quiet one in class but has a lot of fun with his friends. If I though he was moving too fast, he would appreciate my telling him.

(He must have REALLY been throwing it out there) But he also had some questions he asked me to answer. (He clearly stated that I didn't have to answer any I didn't want to)

One was, how do I spell my name?

What class I was going to be in next year, (grade-wise)

My favorite book

what course I was taking right now

And if I had any family members.

And, Of course I answered them! But I also asked him why he wanted to know, (it's not everyday I get to right notes with some guy...

And I gave it too him at lunch, which he and his other two friends decided to share with us.

So we had another person to play Palace with, Crystal and Alice were talking about something else and didn't really want to play this time. (He wasn't that good a player at first, claimed he hadn't played in a while but he actually got better around the third game or some)

It was fun!

Then around third break (Yes, we met in the library again. It's more of a hangout spot now since all the books were due today and we couldn't check anymore out) he gave me his answers. (I had basically asked him the same questions, and I asked which picture he saw the other day).

He told me he was technique already graduated, but he had to take this course first. He wrote that his mom was in the hospital around the second semester, and he got special permission from the school to continue his early release, but if they wouldn't mind him taking off another class early if he would come back and make it up during summer school and get his diploma during the July graduation. He had found a job to help with the financial support, but it started earlier in the day than he had expected.

So, they agreed. (He went to Creek, by the way.)

So now... he's taking Eco.

He doesn't really have a favorite book, but he prefers mostly fantasy.

His mom and Dad got a divorce a while ago, so right now they are staying with his older brother. (His mom his doing much better by the way)

As for why he took the sudden character change, he wrote that he just felt like I was one of his friends already. Then he wrote something about how if you meet the same person three times within 24 hours, their meeting is not coincidence. (Then in a side note he wrote that he had read that in a book once and found some truth to it)

Then a quick sorry if he was sounding to... strong.

As for the picture, it was one I had drawn of a close-up of a pair of eyes. They were wearing sunglasses, and in the reflection, there was a picture of some person. (I saw it somewhere once and decided to try to draw my own version of it.)

Then AFTER school, (man I'm seeing a lot of this guy...) I'm walking towards the front in a side hallway and see him there. (Actually, he sees me) Then we start walking together, he's asking me how my day went, and we just start a little chat. Then, all of a sudden, he grabs my wrist, and kind of pulls me against the wall. OK, so, right now, I'm kinda freakin' out and I'm trying to push him away. (He doesn't have me pinned there or anything, he's just kind of holding me there)

Then, kinda quietly he asks me just to hear him out. (He still had a hold of my hand, but he loosened his grip to where I could run at anytime.)

I just kinda stand there. I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THAT SITUATION! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! And I wasn't about to run away. My guard was WAY! up, but I at least wanted to hear him out.

I mean, if it were you and GEM in this situation, what would you do?

He wouldn't even look me in the eye, (which was also kinda weird because he's like, what, 5'11"?)

But he said that he was COMPLETELY out of character and at the moment he had NO idea what he was doing. (Kind of an "in the moment" sort of thing)

He said that his friends were always telling him to speak his feelings, so this was kind of a first for him, and that for some reason, when he first ran into me the other day, something just... sparked. He was hoping that I wouldn't freak out at how straight-forward he was being, but he felt it was something he had to say. (Ok, now I'm a little...O...k... PUT YOU AND GEM IN THIS SITUATION AND TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD FEEL! ARG!)

But, yeah, he was telling me this, and I'm all aahhhhhhhhh...

I could feel his hands shaking! He was nervous! BLUSH!

THEN HE LOOKS ME IN THE EYE!

I've NEVER seen so much emotion. It was kinda like what I sometimes see with Tay, but like a HUNDRED times more. But his eyes were so green. He looked like he terrified of getting hurt. I felt something, but, I don't know what...

THEN! (yes, there's more, ah, I get chills just thinking about it!)

He brings up a hand and kind of brushes my check. (TALK ABOUT RED!)

OK, so a this point, I'm like ready to bolt, but my legs wouldn't work!

Then he leans down, his nose is almost brushes mine, AND HE ASKS IF HE COULD KISS ME!

I can't move... I don't even think I was BREATHING! Somehow, I manage to shake my head no. HE LOOKED SO CRUSHED ! He backs off a little, avoid my gaze again, and asks me why. I told, him because then I'd have to marry him. His head SHOT UP and he was kinda smiling now, (but still has that sad look mind you), and says, "You don't want to marry me?", and I'm all, not yet...

So he backs off completely now, and says that he's REALLY sorry about that, and starts to walk off!

I'm kinda dazed, but I manage to call his name. Then I tell him, thanks for letting me know, but I didn't know him well enough yet.

Then he reaches out his hand and asks if I would mind starting over. I tell him of course not, and we introduce ourselves all over again. Around this time, we hear someone just BURST into laughter, and we turn to see 'Ria, Crystal, and Alice, come out from around a corner. I'm now, FROZEN to my spot, and Crystal's all, "Wow, Frey, I never thought you had it in you. I never meant to go THAT far when expressing for the first time!" Then Alice goes, "Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't run away screaming"

(Crystal and Alice are kind of like Adam. They don't use the language, and they don't have his sense of humor sarcasm but they aren't afraid to just talk)

Then 'Ria grabs my arm and is all, "come on love bird, your brothers probably already beaten us to the truck by now." (Matt has make-up credit, so he gets out 15 minutes later than we do)

So, yeah, TALK ABOUT EVENTFUL! NEVER in a MILLION! years did I ever think that would happen. My heart still hurts from pounding so much. I wonder if it was mine or his I was hearing back there...

I met Frey early this morning because we agreed to meet about 15 minutes earlier in the morning before school officially started so he could take a look at my sketch book.

So we met and sat outside of the library, and he commented on like EVERY single one of my pictures, asking me were I got the inspiration, how I could improve on my drawings (because he took art all throughout high-school. Which was one reason why he like anime. The style of the art and the expressions you can show through the features).

Then, before we went to class, he told me he's REALLY sorry if he came on too strong... but he didn't regret doing it. I told him thanks, and that I really appreciated it and that some time in the future I most DEFINATELY would be interested.

(That's surprised me too)

Then around first break, he wondered how my last day was going so far. BORING!

So, he asked me if my teacher would mind if I were to text him. His teacher didn't care, they weren't doing anything anyway. I told him no, but I didn't have a phone though. then he whips out a cell phone and HANDS IT TO ME! AH! No problem he says, you can use mine. My friend'll let me use his.

Then I'm all like, no, I don't want you to waste your money on me, and he's all, don't worry, it doesn't cost anything for use because his friends uncle works with their phone company and was able to pull a few strings.

SO THE ENTIRE DAY I WAS TEXTING A GUY WOULD JUST THE OTHER DAY TRIED TO KISS ME! (Honestly, I don't know why I stopped him either. If he would have asked me to marry him right there, I would have said yes. HE'S SO HANSOME! and a personality to boot. Not once have I hear him curse, AND THAT'S A MAJOR PLUS IN MY BOOK!

Then, at the end of the day, he asks me for some way of contact. I'm all, what for? And he's all, because I'm going up to Washington to for college, and I would love it if we were to stay in contact. I say sure and give him my email. The I ask him why Washington and he says that, first of all, the school up there is supposed to have a really good art course that sounded interesting to him. Plus, his cousin would allow him to room with him so it was a good deal. Out of complete curiosity, I ask who's his cousin. And he answers CHRIS BAKER!

I ask him, he wouldn't happen to be joining the marines, love to snowboard and ride his motorcycle kinda Chris, would it?

He's all like, Yeah... how did you know. (I'm freakin' out at this point) And I tell him that he called me one night looking for a Wayne or something, I told him it was a wrong number, and he decided to talk to me anyway. Then FREY is all like, WAYNE? THAT'S MY BROTHERS NAME!

It was REALLY weird. Talk about fate!

And I was going to end my story right here and hoped that you figured it out.


	2. Authors note

For all of y'all who are like SUPER CONFUSED! This is just a story I came up with during Gov. summer school so I could mess with my friend, Emmie. It diddn't really happen (but, guess you guys coulda guessed that - ) Anyways, in a way, it is kinda band related! Tay plays trumpet, Adam is a Sax, and Autimn, Emmie, and I are Colorguard members! (Waves a Cy-Falls flag, WOOHOO! well, Emmie's not anymore...)

Anyways, that's all!


End file.
